


The Throne and the King

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dont know yet - Freeform, Might Get Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we all know that seasons 7 and 8 SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED. So here's how its my baby's ending should have gone. Also Shireen is alive but Stannis and Selyse are dead.





	1. Shireen l

“Ghost what are you doing?”  
The white direwolf tugged on my dress, trying to get me to come with him. I place my book on the table and pet his head,  
“Hey boy what are you trying to tell me.”  
He again tugs on my dress and this time I follow. As he leads me out of the room. As he goes through the building I think about maybe getting Davos.  
“Hey Ghost, should I get Davos?”  
The direwolf seems to agree and so she knocks on Davos’s door. As it opened i saw Davos’s concerned face,  
“What is it Shireen?”  
“Ghost is leading me somewhere and I thought I should grab you.”  
“Okay I will come along.”  
And so all three of us started to go into the snow. Then Davos froze when he looked out into the snow. There was a dark spot surrounded by red snow. I froze too. Then we both ran down the stairs at top pace. we both then saw the corpse of Lord Commander Jon Snow.  
Soon we were in a room with the body on a table. Edd Tollet and a few more brothers loyal to the lord commander. They all looked at the man they respected.  
“Thorn did this.”  
“How many can you trust.”  
Tollet looks at davos sadly,  
“Trust? The men in this room.”  
They all look at each other. I knows what there thinking. Thorn will try to kill them. Tollet starts to move towards the door. But then someone knocks on the door. All of the men pull out their blades, but than the voice of Melisandre comes through,  
“Ser Davos, Princess Shireen?”  
Tollet looks at davos and me. Davos nods. And so he opens the door and in comes the red women. All the swords had been sheathed. Melisandre looks shocked that Snow is dead.  
“I saw him in the flames fighting at Winterfell.”  
Davos looks at the others.  
“I can’t speak for the flames, but he is gone.”  
Melisandre puts her hand on his cheek.  
“This is not right.”


	2. Rickon l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickons point of view now.

Osha and I are sitting in a tavern. There are some Umber men sitting in behind them. They can hear them talking.   
“I cant believe that Lord Umber is allies with the people who killed his family."  
"Shhh there could be spies."  
"Yeah I mean those people behind you are wearing cloaks."  
They all turn to us and then look away,  
"Maybe we could go join the Mormants. They are refusing to submit to the Bolton's."  
I locked eyes with Osha and single her to tell her what I am doing. As I turned to look at them, my heart beats faster and faster,  
"If you are going to bear island, may you take us along. We are heading that way and could us some help."  
As the men look at me I keep my face still. Not wanting to show my nerves.  
"Kid, we can't risk it we would be flogged. Sorry."  
"It's fine, Osha let's head out."  
As we leave, I place a small coin on the table they are sitting at, I mutter to them  
"The North remembers."  
And then we leave the tavern.  
"So bear island, huh."  
"I believe so"  
"Will they accept me?"  
I don't know, but I am too afraid to lose Osha, who is like a mother to me, to say anything.  
~•~  
"Lady Mormont, thank you for accepting us."  
"We were surprised to hear from you, as we had been informed that you were killed by the ward, Theon Greyjoy."  
"Theon did not kill me or Bran, but tried very hard to. He did kill two stable boys and burn them so that no one could tell it wasn't us."  
"Speaking of which, where is Brandon Stark?"  
"Last I saw of him he was heading North of the Wall with Hodor, Meera and Jojien Reed."  
"Why was he heading north of the wall?"  
"I do not know."  
"We hope he is safe, but welcome Lord Stark and Osha the Wildling."  
And with that we are lead thought the keep to our separate chambers. As I sit down on the bed It slowly comes to me. Lord Stark, I am the oldest Stark boy that is known of. As I lay down I think of my brothers. Robb my eldest brother was the one I knew the least. He was very small when he died. He did know that he was king in the North and all of the Northern Lord followed him. Bran my other brother was always my favorite. He was calm and always reassuring me when I had problems. He was the one who was always there for me. Sansa my oldest sister was kind but a little overbearing. She use to obsess over the littlest details. Arya was the crazy one, she used to drive mother crazy with all of her un-lady like actions. But Arya was always so gentle with me.   
Then I think of my other brother, Jon. He was the quiet one, always moping in a corner. But he was part of the pack.  
We all had direwolves. I look down at Shaggydog. I am the only one that I know of that still had their direwolf. I had heard of what happened to Grey Wind and Lady but the rest I had no idea. They had been hunted along with my siblings. We are Stark's and that is still dangerous.  
"Shaggy, are you thinking about your siblings?"


	3. Sansa l

As I shiver in the cold next to Theon I slowly start to give up. But then I hear the dogs. Theon gets up to talk to the men as I hide behind the stump.  
"Where is Lady Bolton."  
"Dead."  
"Liar."  
"She broke her leg jumping from the ramparts. I left her to die in the snow."  
The dogs continue to whine and strain against their leashes.   
"Let them go they caught something."  
As the dogs come around. I can feel there breath on my face as the dogs come to me,  
"Wonder what parts of you Ramsey will cut off now."  
Then I can hear a horse come by and the swing of a sword,  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s a bloody woman.”  
I can hear a quick battle commence and then the form of Brienne of Tarth come over, as I stand she kneels  
“Lady Sansa, I offer my services once again. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new.”  
I stumble with my words.  
“And I vow that you shall always have a place by my he-hearth and Me-meat and me-mead a-at my ta-table  
As the cold starts to gets to me I start to shiver. It is as sharp as Ramesy’s knives.   
“And I-I pledge to-o ask no-o service o-of yo-ou that migh-ht cause yo-ou dis-dis honor. I-I swe-ear by the-e o-old go-ds and the-e ne-ew.”  
“Lady Sansa we need to get you somewhere warm.”  
As Brienne and Podrick take me to their fire I look for Theon.   
“Theon are you coming?”  
“Sansa I am going back to iron Islands.”  
“But Theon,”  
“Sansa my sister tried to save me and I denied her. I need to talk to her.”  
I ran over and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Theon. You are my brother."  
"And you are my sister, forever."  
As we separate I know this is true. We will always have each other. We are the only ones who know what the other has been though. He is truly my brother. As he starts to leave I think about how much longer he was with Ramesy for. How much Ramsey had hurt him.  
“Lady Sansa you must come near the fire. We don’t want you to die, that would make all this worthless.”  
I smile at what Podrick says and go near the fire and my new little group. I start to wonder something,  
“Brienne where are we going.”  
“To your brother at castle black.”


	4. Tyrion l

As Drogon swoops down I stand there amazed. Everytime I see the Dragons I can’t help but feel awe and fear. These are creatures that were thought to be extinct, and yet here they are. As the queen gets of Drogon we all kneel. As her purple eyes scan us you can see her checking up on us. She had not seen us since the fighting pits. Since the sons of the harpy attacked us. Luckily the sons of the harpy had been captured with the help of Varies little birds. We don’t know what happened to her this time but we know we will hear soon, we will also learn where she got an army of dothraki. Usually Daeneris would smile at dario, but this time her face seemed cold. Like she was ready for him to leave.   
“My advisors please rise, we have a lot to discuss.”  
She leads the way to the small chamber room. Dario seems to have been startled by her acting cooly to him. As we take our places around the map you could hear a pin drop, finally the queen speaks up,  
“I know you are all wondering how I got an army of Dothraki. But that is a story for another day for know we must talk about the Sons of the Harpy.”  
Varies, the Master of Whispers decides to speak up,  
“Your Grace, with the help of my little birds we were able to capture the main instigators of the attacks.”  
“Where are they being held?”  
“They are being held in the cells beneath the pyramid.”  
You can see the queen mulling over the options,  
“I will have some of them publicly executed to show what happens to traitors and the rest will be fed to my dragons. Speaking of which I am going to release reagall and visarion.”  
“Your grace are you sure that is wise, the little girl-”  
“I do not believe that Drogon meant to kill that girl. He was just going after sheep.”   
There was a pause for a second before she continue,  
“And I will need them to be free before I can go invade Westeros.”  
A silence falls over the room before Dario says something  
“Dany, the second sons will follow you,”  
“Dario I need you to run Mereen and the rest of Dragon Bay.”  
“Dany I won’t leave you.”  
“Dario I will talk to you about this later.”  
That quiets the sellsword for now but I know that there will be some arguing later.   
“Yes, I will be invading westeros soon. I will need all of the people who are from westeros to help me out. Tyrion Lannistar where in your opinion should I enter first?”  
As I look down at the map I start thinking over the options. Stormlands and the Westerlands are out of the picture . Dorne is probably allied with the Lannisters because of my proposal. The reach is also though mariage an enemy.  
“We could start at the North and move south.”  
Varies seemed to find problem with his plan,  
“Ramsey Bolton is a mad dog. He killed his own father and enjoys killing people.”  
“There is one son of eddard Stark still alive.”  
“Jon Snow is a bastard and more then that he is lord commander of the Night's Watch. He could not leave his post.”   
At this point the queen intervenes,  
“I will say that Tyrion's plan makes the most sense as if we need to retreat the north is a good place to retreat to as it is rather hard to move north over land. And if we have someone who will accept us at the night watch, even better.”  
So with that decided we started to leave the meeting. I can in Dario’s eyes heart break. Something I am familiar with, after what happened with Tysha and Shae. I feel pity for the man but I know why Daeneris is doing it, even if it hurts her. She needs to be open to proposals from the houses in Westeros, even if that means giving up the man she loves. I know how it feels to go through heartbreak, after what happened with Tysha and Shae. I have loved one more person but right now I can’t put a name to a face. Plus I am pretty sure that she doesn’t love me so that's useless.   
~*~  
As we look out from the bow of the ship we can see the northern shore of Westeros. As we approach eastwatch, you can feel the anticipation in the air. This will be the queens first steps in Westeros. As we dock we meet with some brothers of the night's watch one of them speaks to us,  
"Your Grace we are sorry that the Lord Commander couldn't meet you but we have been told that something is happening at castle black."  
As we look at each we all are wondering what is happening there. And how this will effect our plan.


	6. Shireen ll

"It's time Sir Davos."  
Thorne is outside the door probably with a bunch of men ready to kill us all.  
"Open the door and the men inside can rejoin their brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs. Nobody needs to die tonight."  
"I've never been much of a fighter. But we will fight the traitors."  
Just then we heard a ruckus outside, we can hear the voice of Alliser Thorne Yell out  
“Fight you cowards!”  
And more shouting. Then Thorne speaks again,  
“You fucking traitor.”  
Then to all of our relief we hear the voice of Edd Tollet,  
“ the only traitor’s hear are the ones who shoved their knives into the Lord Commanders heart.”  
Thorne spits back angrily  
“For thousands of years the Night’s Watch has held Castle Black against the wildlings.”  
Then came a voice that I don’t recognize,  
“Until you.”  
We hear them ordered to be put in the cells and then the door opens. A man with crazy red hair comes in, one of the wildlings that commander snow let south of the wall,   
“Took a lot of knives, I’ll have my men get wood bodies to burn.”  
Then he pauses when he sees me.  
“Why is his daughter here?”  
“Her father was going to sacrifice her to his god but I snuck her out and brought her here, along with the red woman. So that no one would be sacrifised to her stupid god.”  
“Her god asked her to sacrifice a child?”  
As all this attention goes onto me I slip into a corner. I don’t like it when people talk about how my father was going to sacrifice me and how he came very close to doing so, if it weren't for Davos,  
"What fucking God want people to sacrifice their own kids?"  
"I miss read the flames."  
Melisandre enters the room, Davos goes closer to me, to protect me,  
"Don't worry Sir Davos, the princess is safe from the flames."  
I still gulp. I know how manipulative this woman is. Why else would my father have coupled with her multiple times. He was not the kind of man to do that without some form of manipulation.  
"I can bring Jon Snow back."  
"You can?"  
As we all collectively say that Melisandre's face smiles  
"Yes, I looked into the flames and saw him fighting at Winterfell. I know I will bring him back. But I would like the princess to leave. I do not want her to be in harm's reach anymore, after what I almost convinced her father to do."  
And with that I am brought back to my room. I can feel that most of the Wildling's are angry at me being here. So as an extra level of safety I lock my door. I do not want to be killed by a Wildling.


	7. Jon l

I look out across my brothers, former brothers. I died, my oaths have been fulfilled. The only thing I have to do is kill those who killed me. I look at thorne not surprised or very hurt. But then I look at Ollie. He was someone I had taken under my wing. I had tried treating him like I would a sona and he had stabbed him in the heart. As their necks are in the rope i can hear them talking,  
“You should be dead!”  
“It's not right!”  
I look at the brother who shouted that,  
“Nether was killing me.”  
One of the brothers came out to say  
“My mother is still alive in White Harbor, please write to her.”  
I can see tears running down his face,  
“Tell her I died from a creature North of the wall.”  
I nod slightly, I would want that if I had a mother. Then I see Ollie, hurt than I go to thorne, As he spits out,  
“I had a choice, Lord Commander. Betray you or betray the Night's Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands. An army of murderers and raiders. If I had to do it all over knowing where I'd end up, I pray I'd make the right choice again.”  
“I’m sure you would Ser Allister,”  
“I fought, I lost. Now I rest. But you, lord snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever.”  
I go over and cut the rope. I hear them choking as they die. The only one I feel regret about is Ollie. He would be the same age as Rickon, if Rickon was not killed by Theon.   
Then a young boy comes to him with a message,  
“Lord Commander, Letter from eastwatch.”  
“Edd I am giving it to you, my watch ended when I died.”  
“But Jon, you are my lord commander.”  
I smile at him as I walk away  
“My watch has ended.”  
~*~  
‘Open the gates!”  
I ran out to see who it is, and go faster when I see the face. Sansa. She propels her self of the horse and hugs me. The last two known children of Eddard Stark are together. As we come out of the embrace I look at her and notice,  
“Sansa, are you okay?”  
“Can I tell you somewhere less public. You can bring two other people if you want.”  
“Tormund, Davos can you please come with us.”  
As I lead them into a room I also grab us all a hot drink, I notice one of the people who arrived with Sansa is following us. Sansa seems to see notice this  
“This is brienne she swore to my mother to protect me. She is holding on to- her oath.”  
I nod and continue walking. We reach the room I had selected as we enter the drinks are there.   
As we all settle down a hush falls over the room, I decided to ask first,  
“Please tell us what happened to you, Sansa.”  
“I don't want to talk about Ramsey right now, but in king’s landing Joffrey..”  
As my sister talks about what happened to her in kings landings I get more and more angry. This is my sister and the bitch Cersei and her horrible son treated her so terribly and they enjoyed her misery.as she finishes up by talking about how Littlefinger helped her escape something came to my mind,  
“Sansa that was a while ago, please tell me what had happened.”  
Sansa pause for a minute before bursting into tears. I let her lean into me and cry it out. My poor sister, what happened to her.


	8. Tormund l

Jon’s sister is crying on his shoulder. I wonder who could have done this, she had seemed so calm when she talked about what happened in whatever place she had faced all those things, but before she even talked about this she started to cry. After a few moments she says something,  
“I was forced to marry Ramsey Bolton.”  
Jon and the Davos guy seemed shocked at this, then she says something even worse  
“He enjoyed hurting me.”  
And with that she started to cry even more. Who in their right mind would treat her like this. She was innocent and they treated her like she had done some huge crime. Then a brother of the watch came in, he seemed a little awkward but good natured  
"Lord Commander, a letter."  
Jon seems to mumble for a second before reading the letter, his face visibly brightens,  
"Sansa, it's from Rickon."  
"What!"  
Both of the siblings seem overjoyed at the letter, Jon reads it out loud  
"Jon,  
It is me your brother, Rickon. I am not dead. Theon did not kill me or Bran. In fact the last I heard of Bran is still alive, though I do not know where."  
The joy on their face only seems to grow.  
"I am currently on bear island. The Mormont's have taken me in as Lord Stark. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Rickon."  
"Our little brother is alive."  
There is a happiness on their face that not even what her deranged husband can take it away. Then the messenger come back in with another letter.   
“From eastwatch lord commander.”  
Then a new letter came in,   
“It’s from Daenerys Targairyn.”  
All but I seem shocked. I’m just confused,  
“Dear Lord Commander Snow,  
Hello lord commander, we are hoping that you will accept my armies at the wall before we invaded the North. I will legitimize you if you want to be Jon Stark. Just a thought, my hand Tyrion Lanister told me about you.”  
“Tyrion?”  
I seem to have been the only one who heard Jon’s sisters gasp. I glanced at her before looking back at Jon,  
“We decided to go to the North for now. We hope to see you soon,  
Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.”  
“What are dragons?”  
“Giant fire breathing animals”  
“Oh.”  
Fire, Fire kills white walkers.  
“The dragons could help fight the night king.”  
“We can discuss this when she and and her court arrives at Castle Black.”


	9. Sansa ll

Tyrion Lannister is coming to Castle Black, Rickon is alive and so is Bran. all of this information coming at once is a little shocking. This is so close to what happened with ramsey that I feel overwhelmed with emotions. All this going on I skip out on the conversation going on,  
“Jon can I please leave.”  
“I’ll take you to your room, Sansa."  
As he leads me out I go over a million things in my head. Tyrion went to serve the dragon queen. Not a huge surprise. The dragon queen is coming to castle black. That is a surprise. As Jon brings me into my room I remember my manners  
"Thank you, Jon."  
And then I am left alone.   
~•~  
As we stand ready to greet the dragon queen I start to wonder how she will react to me. She doesn't know I am here.   
As the gates open we hear a screech overhead. As we all look up we see a dragon fly over our heads. The magnificent beast and two others fly overhead in loops. As I look away from the dragon I turn my attention to the queen. She is rather beautiful with pale skin and silver hair. Her lilac eyes scan us and evaluate our reaction to the dragons. She seems happy about it and dismounts of her horse. She walks up to our little group.   
Standing next to me is Jon and next to him Davos and beyond him is Tormund. Behind us brienne and Shireen stand patently. The young queen says her first word to us,  
"Thank you, Lord Commander. We are very happy you accepted us into castle black. I do not believe I know who you are with, may you introduce me?"  
Jon speaks to her, calmly  
"This is my sister, Sansa, this is Davos Seaworth, Shireen Barathion, Tormund Giantsbane and Brienne of Tarth."  
As the young queen looks at me I smile and do a little courtesy,  
"Sansa Stark, I will say that the rumors of your beauty are not exaggerating."  
"Nor are they with you, your grace."  
As we smile our fake edicate smile I note that we are both evaluating the other. The queen nods at the others and states to us all  
"May we go someplace warmer, I am not quite used to the cold."  
And with that we enter the castle.  
As we all sit around the table there is an unsaid teanson in the air. It is only broken when the queen talks  
"Allow me to introduce my advisors. My hand Tyrion Lanister, my master of whispers Varis, my master of militia grey worm, my dearest friend Missandie and my sworn sword and shield Jorah Mormont."  
"Jorah Mormont, Jeor Mormont's son."  
"Yes why?"  
"Your father was Lord Commander before me. He gave me his sword. If you want it you can have it."  
"I shamed my father, I did not earn the rights to that sword. Keep it."  
Again there is a silence that falls over us. This time it is interrupted by a young boy with a letter. I falter at the sigil on the wax. A flayed man.  
"Letter for you Lord Commander."  
The queen seems shocked,  
"It's from the Boltons."  
Jon opens it and starts to read it aloud  
"To the Traitor and Bastard Jon Snow  
You allowed thousands of wildlings  
past the wall  
You have betrayed your own kind  
you have betrayed the North  
Winterfell is mine Bastard  
Come and see  
I want my bride back. Send her to me  
And I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers  
Keep her from me  
And I"  
Jon falters for a second, but doesn't continue, I look at him  
"Jon finish it."  
"It's more of the same."  
I walk over and take the letter out of his hands   
"And I will ride north and slaughter  
Every Wildling man woman and babe  
living under your protection  
You will watch  
as I skin them living  
You will watch  
as my soldiers take turns  
raping your sister  
Then  
I will spoon your eyes from their sockets  
and let my dogs do the rest  
Come and see  
Ramsay Bolton  
Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North"  
The entire room seems a little flabbergasted at the letter, before Tyrion notices something  
"Ramsay Bolton."  
"Lady Walda had a boy, he must have felt threatened and killed them all."  
This shocks everyone more, I feel compelled to say something   
"You're grace, I hope you understand, but I am not going back there alive. Not after what he did to me."  
The queen looks at me shocked  
"Lady Stark, I completely understand. I want you to know that I will not force you to go back to him, moreover I will annul your marriage to him."  
"Thank you your grace."  
"The Wildling's will support you but will not kneel."  
The queen looks at Tormund pleased.   
"I need to tell you guys something to. And please don't take this the wrong way."  
Those who know what Jon is about to say look at each other nervously.  
"My vows to the nights watch have been broken, as I did die."  
The members of the queens court look surprised and confused.   
"I have the stab marks to prove it. I was brought back by the red priest, Melisandre."  
"And Jon there is another thing, can I say it."  
"Go ahead Sansa."  
"Our brother Rickon is alive and is at Bear Island under the protection of Lyanna Mormont.”  
“There is a true born stark still alive.”  
“He is the heir to Winterfell.”  
No one seems to notice this so I say it,  
“If he helps you, your grace. He could help you rallie the north against the Boltons.”  
“Having the entire north allied will help me in my invasion of Westeros.”  
Then jon mention something that only Tormund seems to understand  
“And the battle north of the wall.”  
“What battle north of the wall.”  
Jon looks at Tormund and hesitates  
“The army of the dead marches on the living.”  
“We saw the enter bulk of the army at a place called hardhome.”  
“They are lead by a White Walker called the Night king.”  
There is a pause, and then silence.   
“Is this for real.”  
“Your grace I am not the kind of person who lies. You can ask any member of the night's watch. They made me lord commander because they knew they could trust me.”  
Tormund pipes up  
“Jon is honest to his word. He fought to protect us freefolk and he died for it. He is the kind of person who keeps to what he says.”  
I also say something  
"Your grace, my brother is as honorable as our father


	10. Daenerys l

As I walk out of the room I decided to pick up a conversation with the young Stark.  
"Lady Sansa, may we walk together."  
"Of course, your grace."  
As we start to walk Missandie joins us.  
"Hello your grace, m'lady."  
"Please call me Sansa. For me the term my lady brings back bad memories."  
"My hand Tyrion Lanister hinted at what happened to you, but may I ask what happened."  
"Your grace, I'm sorry but I have trouble talking about it. It still hurts and some parts of me still need mending."  
"Can you tell me something good."  
"I still have the doll my father gave me in King's Landing."  
The red haired girl smiles before it falters,  
"Before Joffery killed him."  
As we sit down at a separate table I put a hand over Sansa's to show her that I support her.  
"My advisors told me about your father. There was one point where I was pregnant and Robert Barathion tried to kill me. But your father objected to killing me as I was a child."  
"My father told me and my sister where leaving to go home. I was still very stupid and objected."  
"Your sister?"  
"Arya, you should ask Jon about her. He was closer to her than I was."  
"But you two where the only girls?"  
"I was my mother's little shadow. My sister was a real wolf. We never got along."  
There is a pause where she reminisces about her sister  
"My uncle benjen use to say that she looked like a real Stark with her dark hair and grey eyes like Jon."  
"I assume you have more of your mother's coloring."  
"Yes the Tully's are known for their red hair and blue eyes."  
There is a pause before she asks me  
"You're grace you said you were pregnant once? Forgive me for asking."  
"No need for forgiveness. Yes I was pregnant once. My brother married me to a man named Khal Drogo, the marriage did not start out well but we learned to love each other. Him and my son where taken by a witch with blood magic."  
The girls eyes widened  
"I am so sorry your grace."  
"It was a long time ago."  
Missandie joins in our conversation  
"I had three children with my master."  
I look at my dear friend. She had never mentioned that before  
"I don't know where they are now. I haven't seen them since the youngest was 5."  
"I am so sorry."  
"That's how life for me was before Daenerys came."  
We smile at each other. Remembering how I freed her.  
"I do know how it feels to be raped."  
We both look at Sansa, she is so young to know that  
"Ramsey would come in and force himself upon me. While he did, other things."  
"He did not beat you."  
"Never my face he needed my face. The face of Eddard Stark's daughter."  
This poor girl was brought from one bad place to another. She had been abused by those who had killed all of her family. Many others in her place would have killed themselves but she stayed strong. She is truly a wolf.  
"Sansa Stark you are truly a warrior."  
"We all are."  
~•~  
As I look at Tyrion I notice the look he is giving young Sansa  
"So Tyrion you still like your wife."  
"What do you mean your grace?"  
"Tyrion, you look at her life she is a goddess. It's clear you like her."  
"I don't know after what happened with Tysha and Shae…"  
"Tyrion, Sansa is not like those girls. She is a girl who has gone through all seven of the hells and survived."  
"What about you your grace. Anyone you think may be good suiters for a queen."  
I try to think of someone suitable. After thinking of no one a face comes through. But that would be impossible  
"Not yet, bit you might have a chance."  
"What do you mean."  
"If you want I could possibly provide hints to Sansa about you two. See what she thinks."  
"I don't know if that's a goo-"  
"I'm doing it and you can't stop me. I want my hand to be happy."  
And with that I walk away. Thinking how I will cover that topic. But one thing I know is that those two need to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany is a shipper. When I get another character in he may help or not. Let's ship

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burns against the cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415434) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)


End file.
